Paper Stars
by Cinderpaw11
Summary: A new girl moves in, and of course, she has a hamster. And that hamster is holding a secret, one she's been holding for far to long. And if you think she's in trouble, she's even falling in love with Stan. But she has dangerous competition. COMPLETE! R&R!
1. The New Ham

"Ahhh! I'm late, bye Hamtaro!" Laura called as she ran out the door, tossing some seeds at his cage, most of which unsuccessfully landed on her floor.

"Heke? Late? But it's the weekend… Late for what?" Hamtaro called after her. He shook it off, climbing out of his cage. "Geez. Laura really needs to practice her aim. Oh well, I'll bring them to the Clubhouse, Bijou and me can share them then. And the leftovers can go to Oxnard. He would never turn one down!"

By now he was struggling through the gutter-pipe that led down to the ground.

'_Note too self: Cut down on seeds!_' he gasped as he got through the hard part.

Somehow, he got through the rest of the pipe without getting stuck again.

"Oopah!" Hamtaro cried, as he went flying through the air, and landed on the head of Brandy. "Hiya, Brandy." He called as he ran out the pipe, bag of sunflower seeds swooshing behind him.

Hamha, every…one?" Hamtaro called as he got to the Club House. Everyone was staring behind him, confusion clouding their gazes.

"Uhh… Hamtaro, zere iz zomebody behind zou…" Bijou squeaked.

Hamtaro turned around slowly, only to be faced with another ham. "Gah!" he cried.

"Eee!" She screamed, and fell over, a sunflower seed popping out of her mouth in the process. Hamtaro looked in his bag, seeing two empty shells and four non-eaten sunflower seeds.

"Hey! Those were for me and Bijou!" He accused, Bijou blushing somewhere in the background. Recently, Bijou had confessed her feelings, and when he didn't understand, she simply pointed at Maxwell and Sandy, and said 'I like you, more than a friend.'

He turned back to the hamster, which was now in the kushy-kushy form.

"S-sorry about the seeds. Umm, Hamtaro, right? The white ham said that. I just don't get fed a lot." She said, standing up.

She was yellow, had two ribbons at the side of her head, like Bijou, except they were violet. Her right ear was brown, and she had a splash of brown around her left eye and it spread along to her ribbon so her fur was brown to, she also had a brown bottom.

"Oh, well if your hungry, we have lots of seeds we could share... would you like to come in?" he asked.

She blushed and nodded shyly, "Thank you very much, Hamtaro."

Bijou padded over, "Hamha, my name iz Bijou. What iz your name?" She smiled.

"Si votre de la France?" came the reply.

"You zpeak French!" Bijou cried in delight.

"Oui, mostly English though. I'm Kari. Nice to meet you!" She said, extending a paw towards Bijou.

"I can tell were going to be good friends." Bijou chirped.

-------Laura Time--------

"Laura, come on! Aren't you ready yet?" Kana called at the Haruna house.

She heard a crash upstairs, followed by a "Ahhh! I'm late, bye Hamtaro!"

Kana sighed. "She forgot."

Suddenly the door opened, and Laura crashed into her.

"Hi, Kana. Sorry I'm late. He-he…" she said.

"Right. Anyway, lets go."

"Go…?" Laura asked.

"You did forget!"

"No… You didn't… tell… me?"

"That sounded more like a question than an answer. Remember? The school said someone new moved in!" Kana sighed again.

"Oh yeah! We were going to introduce ourselves!" Laura exclaimed, while Kana did a face-palm beside her.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hello?"

"Hi! We heard you're new in town, and we thought we'd bring you a welcoming gift." Laura chirped at the woman that answered the door, holding out a basket full of toys and fruit.

"Oh, why thank you. Would you like to come in? I have a daughter about your age; she might be interested in meeting some of the kids from school. Vanessa, why don't you come down here?" She called the last part upstairs.

"Uhhg, what?" came a reply, from Vanessa, who was walking downstairs.

Laura gasped and Kana shivered at the sight of the girl.

----Hamtaro----

The three of them walked back through the entrance of the Clubhouse.

"Who's the cute ham-ham?" Kari asked.

"Aw shucks, I know I'm cute, but – Gaack!" Howdy started, but got pushed away by Boss.

"I think she means me, clown boy!" he chimed, getting a glare from Howdy in return.

"No not you! Him." Kari said, pointing at Stan.

Yes, normal Stan would have been all over the girl, but he had a chat a few days ago, and was trying to stop flirting.

_Flashback!_

"_I like, don't get it. How do _you_ guys get girls and me _not?_" Stan sighed to four boy-hams. One was Boss, who was going out with Gelato. The second was Maxwell, who was going out with his sister, the third was Hamtaro, who was going out with Bijou, and the fourth was Dexter, who managed to win Pashmina's heart after saving her._

"_Well, it would help if you didn't flirt," Boss said._

"_If you just be yourself, more girls would like you, Stan. You aren't acting like yourself, your masking your identity up and putting on a show." Maxwell chimed in._

"_Bijou said she likes me because I'm kind, cute and brave." Hamtaro piped up._

"_So… I should stop flirting and be myself?"_

_They nodded._

_End Flashback!_

Stan pointed to himself and blushed, "Me?"

Kari walked over to him, "I like your stripes." She said, petting her paw over one of them.

Stan shivered, "Um... Thanks?"

----Laura again-----

The girl in front of them, was a Goth, no doubt. She wore black make-up and black clothes.

"What? Who are these twerps?" Vanessa snapped.

"Vanessa! I'm sorry girls, she's a bit… snappy." Vanessa's mother voiced.

"Tell them to go away." Vanessa said, before walking back upstairs.

"We can here you!" Kana started.

"I'm sorry, she didn't want to move. But I needed to come here for a business thing… Vanessa, where's Kari? I have her cage here." Her mother called.

"Who cares! She's probably been stepped on." Vanessa yelled.

Her mother sighed. "I got her a beautiful little girl hamster, and all she does, is let it run around unsupervised. She didn't even name her, I did…"

"A hamster? Well I have one to, and so does Kana! Hamtaro and Oxnard." Laura said smiling at Kana.

" I thought I told them to go away!" Vanessa yelled again.

"Well, we should probably go anyway. Bye Miss… I'm sorry, what's your name?" Kana asked.

"How impolite of me! I'm Ms. Camberg." Ms. Camberg said.

"Okay, bye!" Kana called.

------Stan------

"And this is Snoozer." Stan finished. He had been showing Kari the place and introducing her to everyone, so she didn't get crowded, like most hams when they came here.

"I see why." Kari said, rolling her eyes. "Hamtaro said there was some more seeds, can I have some? My owner doesn't feed me enough." She asked hopefully.

"Oh she doesn't? Well that's to bad, can I ask why?" Stan asked politely.

"Oh… We're umm…. Poor." She answered hastily.

"You have a bruise. Are you alright?" he pressed,

"Um, fine. Just tripped. Seeds?" she asked again.

Stan motioned for her to follow. "This closet is full of 'em! Want to share?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"Um, sure." She said.

"Okay, backup, this closet will spill seeds on you if your not careful."

Kari backed away, just as Stan opened up the door, and hundreds of seeds fell out, piling on top of him.

"Stan!?" Kari gasped.

His head poked out through a pile, and he smiled at her, "Dig in!"

**Wow. Four pages long. That's my all time longest chapter in FFN. Yayz. Anyway, this is my first Hamtaro fic, and I know it's not great, but I think chapter one turned out pretty good. I know Stan is OOC, but oh well. I tried to get everything good.**

**Kari is pretty skittish eh? You'll find out why, on the next chapter. I'll update ASAP, but I also have a Warrior Cats story going at the moment, so… yeah.**

**I wont be using much Hamham language except hamha.**


	2. He Knows

_**Three days later!**_

Kari held up a shiny black and silver object, "This is a MP3, my owner got a new one, and threw this one at me." She said, eyes glowing.

"She _threw_ it at you? That's terrible!" Pashmina gasped.

Kari looked stunned, "Um, did I say _at_ me? I meant in my cage. It has a lot of songs in it. An old hamster I knew showed me how to download songs. He worked a computer store." Kari replied, looking slightly guilty.

Sandy's eyes glowed. "Like what?"

She clicked a couple of buttons, explaining what they did in the process, "And this button with the sideways triangle, turns on the music, here!" she clicked it, and a song name popped up.

It read "_Natasha Bedingfield, Unwritten._"

Kari, smiling slightly, hummed the tune, smiling as the other girls around her started singing along with it.

"Ookwee!" Penelope squeaked when it ended.

The boy-hams stared at them. Bijou blushed, "What?"

Boss was pretty much trying to fight back drool, and Gelato was glaring at him and trying to get his attention back to her. "Hehe, Bijou good singer." He muttered.

Bijou blusher redder and hid behind the others, who seemed as shocked as she was. Well except Sandy who was braver and was used to it.

Kari seemed as frozen as a statue as she realized she had did that out loud.

"Encore!" Someone yelled in the audience. It was Hamtaro. That figured.

Sandy clicked another button on the player, it was the next button.

Soft music started and Kari shot at the MP3 and clicked the off button.

Sandy frowned.

"Um, that was umm… a song… that… I recorded." Kari stuttered.

"Well lets here it!" Someone else yelled. It was Stan this time.

She started looking more panicked. "Um, no! It's um… never mind, just don't listen to it!"

Stan frowned and a 'Boo!' came out from someone. Right in her ear.

Pashmina frowned to, questioningly.

Kari shook. "I gotta go!" she squeaked, running out the Clubhouse door.

"…Boo!" Howdy shouted.

"SHUT UP HOWDY!" Dexter screamed. For some reason they still faught, even though Pashmina and Dexter had been together for three months.

None of them noticed Stan give chase to the yellow and brown hamster.

-Kari-

Kari climbed up a tree, hoping no one followed. Of course, as lucky as she was, of course someone did.

"Hiff-Hiff… Kari?" Stan called, looking around frantically.

And just to add more luck, a leaf tickled her nose, and made her sneeze.

Stan glanced up, "There you are! I am victorious!" he cried. He gave a cocky grin and climbed up to the branch she was on. "So, would you like to tell me?" he asked seriously.

Kari froze, "You know don't you. I thought I could hide it." She murmured.

"I'm not as dumb as I look. All the signs pointed towards it. If you had told us ham-hams we would have tried to help."

"I suppose your going to tell them…" Kari sighed.

Stan shook his head, "Not if you don't want me too. But when you feel ready, you should tell them. Come on, I'll walk you to your house." He said, offering her his paw.

She stared at him blankly, as if she didn't believe he was being so nice. Then she scowled, "Your sister says I shouldn't trust you and that you're a huge flirt. But you haven't flirted with me… is there something wrong with me?" she asked sadly.

He scowled to, "Stupid Sandy…" he scoffed. "I stopped flirting. Stupid Sandy." He repeated.

She continued to stare blankly at him. Stan shook his paw in front of her face. She blinked – finally – and took his paw. They grinned at each other and blushed.

"Hey, you live _here_? I live just three houses down!" Stan grinned happily. "We can walk to the Clubhouse together."

Kari blushed and nodded, "Bye Stan."

"Bye Kari." He replied as she turned around and started walking away.

Swiftly, she turned around and kissed his cheek, then ran up a tree and jumped into her house.

**So Stan knows the secret. And you don't. Hahahahaha! …that was mean…**

**Any guess's at what it is? And whats with the song? Well I know the answers. Hopefully they'll be revealed soon. Stan X Kari Forever. Also, have you read the names of Crayola crayons? Green Yellow and Yellow Green? That's… strange.**

**Disclaimer: If I **_**did**_** own Hamtaro, Nurse Ham Flora would be hit by a semi. Repeatedly. Then Stan and Kari could be together forever!**

**Edit: Lyrics were taken out because they are against the rules. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "Unwritten" IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.  
**


	3. The Devil

"Hamha!" a very loud, annoying, VERY happy-even happier than Hamtaro's, so you _know_ it was happy- voice chirped.

There was a groan from Sandy.

And there at the door, was the devil, Nurse-Ham, a.k.a. Flora.

"Who's she?" Kari and Flora asked at the same time, pointing at each other.

"Kari, this is the devi- I mean Flora. Flora this is Kari." Sandy said in fake happiness.

And right then, Hamtaro farted.

A scream of disgust came out of nowhere. Literally. No one opened their mouth. Who screamed? I dunno.

And right then, no one farted. And Stan walked in. "Kari, there you are. I stopped at your place and you weren't the-" Stan was cut off as Flora jumped on him.

"Stanny! You're here!" She squealed.

And now Stan groaned. "Oh crud…"

"Now Stanny, that's no way to talk to your girl-ham." Flora cooed.

Kari froze, and Stan looked utterly shocked. "I am _not_ going out with you!"

Flora frowned. "Of course you are. Penelope, you saw us, we were together, right?"

"Ookwee?" Penelope squeaked.

"See? And you Howie, you saw us right? And Oxtard?" Flora continued.

"I-its Oxnard and Howdy. And you did look kinda like a couple…" Oxnard stuttered.

By now Kari looked like she was going to cry, and Stan kept sending anxious glances at her. "Umm… Can I please stand up? I kind of wanted to talk to Kari." Stan muttered. Flora looked down at him. "But you just got here! I want to talk with you." She whined.

"Stan, like, I need to talk to you, like, _now_!" Sandy snapped, giving Flora an evil glare as she opened her mouth to protest. Flora didn't get off of Stan.

Sandy pulled out her ribbon and caught Stan's ear with it, and dragged him away, Flora attempting to follow, only to be stopped by Bijou and Pashmina.

Sandy walked by Kari to, and Stan grabbed her paw, and she was dragged along with them. And evil Flora glared at the paw-holding-ness, and almost tackled Bijou to get by.

"Okay, I know you to, like, like each other, but Stan, you and Flora… kinda went out… kinda…?" Sandy flared.

Kari blushed.

"My love-life is none of your business." Stan snapped

Sandy sighed, "Like, whatever. But Flora wont listen to you if you just, like, break-up with her. She'll, like, stalk you. And maybe attempt murderer. She won't be here _that_ long anyway. Just... wait it out. She usually only comes here, like, once a month or so…"

Flora walked up to them, "Oh-no, not this time! I live here now! My owner moved! Now me and Stanny, can be together forever."

More groans from the twins.

"But I don't…" Stan started.

"Ooooh! Let's go to the amusement park! Remember we went there before!"

"You mean when we went on the bumper cars, and before I got my seatbelt on you hit me and I went flying out and someone ran me over and I had to go to the Ham-Hospital for nine-weeks?" Stan sighed.

"Yeah! Wasn't that _fun_?" Flora chirped.

"…You're kidding, right?" But Flora dragged him away.

Sandy snickered. "I don't know _why_ you like _him_."

"I…" Kari started, but Hamtaro interrupted by saying,

"To the Fun-Park!"

…

And then farting again.

Flora pretty much clung to 'Stanny' the whole time. Giggling and other gross girly stuff.

And whenever Kari went near them, she'd let out a snarling hiss sound. It was really weird. And scary.

They walked over to Kari about an hour later, and Flora was still making the weird hiss-gurgle noise.

"Hey Kari, want to go on the tea-cups with me?" Stan asked.

"Me too! I'm going with you. You fit three a cup." She squeak-hissed.

Stan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Flora scowled. "Hey _Stanny_? Can I talk to Kari for a moment?" Flora asked/whined/gurgled.

Stan frowned but walked about ten feet away.

Flora glared at Kari. "I don't like you Kari. You need to _back off Stan_."

Kari stared at her blankly; "Well if you got to know me…" she started.

"Back. Off. My. Stan." She snarled. "Or _else_."

Kari nodded.

"Stanny, come on! The tea-cups await!" she cooed.

Stan nodded unhappily, glancing back at Kari, "You coming?"

"Oh, she promised she'd ride the Ferris wheel with Panda." Flora lied.

Stan frowned. "That's a pretty romantic ride isn't it?"

Flora nodded, "Yeah maybe we should go on it too! Come on, the Ferris Wheel sounds really fun.

Kari went in search of Panda. He was in the Bounce House with some of the others.

'_Well this is going to be awkward._' She thought.

"Hey, Panda. Um, would you like to go on the Ferris Wheel with me?" Kari asked blushing slightly, '_So awkward._'

Panda turned red, "S-sure."

As they got in line, Kari saw Stan and Flora two hams ahead of them.

Flora had spotted them and pointed out, probably making Stan feel twice as bad as before as he saw the two talking and blushing.

"They look like a cute couple, huh Stan." Flora chirped.

Stan nodded, though he was obviously pained to see the two together.

"Did you bring you MP3 today? Maybe we could listen to a song on the ride." Panda asked curiously.

Kari smiled. Although Stan's face was still tugging at her mind, she was enjoying being with Panda. He was grossly ignored, and it was kind of sad, considering how nice he was. "Of course, I bring it everywhere." She pulled out of nowhere, because that always happens in anime.

"Great!" he smiled happily.

They thanked the person that helped them board the Ferris Wheel, and Kari flicked the on button on her MP3.

The title popped up, and it made Kari's heart break, just by looking at it.

_Avril Lavigne, My Happy Ending_

'_So much for _my_ h__appy ending..._' Kari thought with a sigh as the song ended.

They got to the top of the Ferris Wheel just as the sun started setting.

Kari gasped, "Its so beautiful."

Panda grinned, and blushed, "So are you, Kari.

Kari blushed and giggled.

Stan gritted his teeth. They were a seat ahead, and Flora was really getting annoying, and Panda was hitting on Kari behind them. He heard their conversations, ignoring Flora giggles and squealing.

"Its beautiful." He heard Kari gasp.

"So are you, Kari." Panda murmured.

Stan's eye twitched violently. '_It's all going wrong!_' his mind screamed

He heard Kari giggle.

'_She's enjoying herself too... I should have told Flora. Now its too late._'

**Chapter three. Yes, Flora came in. I don't really like nor dislike her. It just tilts toward dislike a lot. A love square. Panda X Kari X Stan X Flora.**

**I'll update soon. Also, Laura isn't a big character. She may or may not come in again so we can see Vanessa again. That's all I really needed her for…**

**IT IS NOT A STORY UNLESS SOMEONE FARTS!**

**EDIT: I took the lyrics out because they are against the rules. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "My Happy Ending" IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.  
**


	4. Paper Stars

**Two days later**

Stan walked towards Kari's house. The scene from yesterday had replayed in his head constantly, and he couldn't believe he still talked to Kari.

_Stan walked into the Clubhouse. He had tried to pick up Kari, but she was gone._

_He figured she had been tired of waiting and went by herself. But when he got there Kari was not there._

_So he waited for awhile, and finally Kari got there… with Panda. And they were holding paws._

_Of course by now Flora was here, sitting with the girls and still giggling madly._

_Then Panda sat down at the boys table and Kari went to the girls, sending a sorrowful glance at Stan._

Stan climbed up the tree to the room that Kari's cage was in.

Kari was squeezing out of a hole on the side of her cage.

'_Her owner doesn't take good care of her. What a surprise._'

As if on cue, her owner walked in, stepping on Kari, who had just escaped and fell on the floor.

Kari let out a pained squeak. Vanessa lifted up her foot and looked down.

"Stupid hamster. If you don't want to get stepped on, stay in your cage." She laughed.

Stan felt sick. This is what Kari had as an owner. A creepy girl who laughed when Kari was hurt.

Kari squeaked again, pushing forward her food bowl.

Vanessa glanced at it, and went to her closet; she pulled out a sunflower seed, and flicked it over to Kari.

Kari looked happy. At one seed. One. How the heke could that make her happy? That was barely a mouthful.

Vanessa grabbed a magazine, and flopped on her bed, chewing bubblegum noisily.

Kari finished the seed and padded over to Vanessa's bed, climbing up the sheets.

Vanessa scowled at her, "Get off my bed, rodent." She said. Then she did the terrible. She picked up Kari, and flung her off the bed.

Kari landed awkwardly, smacking into her MP3.

A song came on, as Kari started loosing consciousness.

Hawthorne Heights, The Business Of Paper Stars.

'_Save yourself from everything that you have learned_,' was the last thing Kari heard as a black wave washed forward.

"Can't…" She rasped.

Kari woke to the sound of snoring. She had been out for the day.

Vanessa had gone to bed, and lay snoring noisily.

Kari sighed. She couldn't live like this.

There was a noise near the window. She saw Stan and the rest of the Ham-Hams there.

Stan was tapping on the window, while Panda, Boss, Hamtaro and Cappy, lifted the window open.

Once open enough, Stan squeezed through.

"Come on." He whispered, "Grab anything important to you, your getting out of here."

Kari shook, "You promised you wouldn't tell…" she murmured.

Stan frowned. "I came to pick you up… I saw what happened. You cant live like that."

Kari nodded blankly, grabbing a few sunflower seeds and her MP3 player.

And of course, Vanessa woke up.

She saw her hamster, just as they got on the windowsill.

"Stop!" The commanding voice seemed to echo through the room.

Stan and Kari froze.

Stan turned around with a hiss, he leaped at Vanessa, biting her, hard.

Vanessa let out a cry, and Stan leaped off her. "Run!" He shouted.

Kari hesitated, the squeezed through the window.

Stan turned back to Vanessa, and leaped at her, biting her palm, and breaking skin.

He heard a shriek from her, and she started flailing her hand helplessly.

He let go and ran out the window.

**So you now know the secret. She was underfed because Vanessa is a $$, she had a bruise because she was abused, ext.. The song was what inspired this fic, and I'm glad everyone's liking it so far. And that's why its called Paper Stars, .lolcatsrule.**

**Any guess's what's next? Also, I'm making a sequel, as soon as this is finished. And maybe TLC, my Warriors story… I bet people are getting angry for waiting so long… anyway, I'll update soon. And how is Flora going to react at 'Stanny' going and checking to see if Kari wanted to walk with him, well wait and find out. Please, please, PLEASE, R&R!**

**EDIT: The lyrics were taken out, but please read them, because you'll understand the story better. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "The Business of Paper Stars" IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.  
**


	5. The Accused and The Suprised

_**Two days later…**_

For the last two nights, Kari had spent her time at the Clubhouse. It was only temporary, Kari knew, but she _actually_ kind of missed Vanessa. It was strange not to be in a cage. It was early afternoon, and everyone but Flora was at the Clubhouse. That gave Kari some time to actually relax, and not be terrorized. After Stan helped her, Flora had been meaner to her, and clingier to Stan. And that was _very _clingy.

Sandy waved Kari over. The girls were sitting at the girl's table-I wonder why-except Kari, who was sitting by Panda, listening to Hamtaro's crazy stories.

Kari walked up to them, cocking her head expectantly.

Sandy had a huge grin on her face, and pulled a ribbon from behind her back. It was rainbow colored, all the colors swishing through it.** (A/N: I have one that looks like that!)**

Kari gaped at it in awe for a moment, before taking it from her best friend. "T-thank you! Now I just have to learn it… that'll be interesting."

Flora scowled** (I thought she wasn't here?!)**, once again, "Where's mine? Were practically sister-in-laws."

Sandy looked like she was going to vomit. Then burst out laughing, "Y-you and-d S-Stan ar-are no-not getting m-married." She burst between laughs.

Flora made the demented hiss-gurgle sound again, "And why not?"

"Stan doesn't l-like y-y-you lik-ke th-that. H-he l-likes K-Kari like t-that!" Sandy stopped laughing as she realized that all the ham-hams had heard, and because she realized what she said. "oops…"

Panda's eye twitched. Flora looked stunned. Kari was shaking. And Stan… he grabbed Sandy's ribbon and chased her. "YOUR DEAD MEAT, YOU, %^))^$^!" he screamed, slashing the ribbon back and forth like a madman. He might've been one at the moment. Actually I'm pretty sure he was.

**Ten Minutes Later.**

"^#*^$**(#)+_^#%...&*^)" Stan collapsed after his last cuss words. Sandy had climbed a tree that had somehow grown inside the clubhouse. Which was also a tree. I don't know how that works. Don't ask. "bleh… why am I chasing you again?"

Sandy smirked, "Because you're a doof! Thank StarClan you don't remember why!"

Blank stares. "StarClan?" Hamtaro asked.

"Maxwell, please explain."

Well you see, in this book series I'm reading about cats-"

"AHHHHHH!" Cappy screamed. He needed to come into my story. I don't think I mentioned him yet.

Maxwell ignored him and continued his explanation about Warrior Cats. **(WOOT!)**

Flora, Stan, Kari, Sandy and Panda walked outside.

Panda looked at them expectantly, "So am I the only confused one?"

Sandy shook her head, "I'm a little confused…"

Stan raised his paw, "I'm a bit to…"

Flora glared at Kari, gurgle-hissing.

Kari backed up, into Stan. Oops. Flora's noise got louder, and Kari hid behind Panda. Only to have him move.

She stared at him in shock, but he was looking away, avoiding her gaze.

_All the friends that you have lost…_

The lyrics repeated in her head. She hadn't thought of that song since she was with Vanessa.

Flora stopped gurgling, then turned to Stan. "Kari threatened me… she said that if I didn't leave her alone, she'd hurt me…" The nurse sighed.

Stan, Sandy and Panda looked shocked.

Stan looked terrified, "You _threatened_ her?!

_We will all learn from the liar's mouth_

Another verse. Kari was speechless.

"Threatening wasn't the plan! We were just…" Stan stuttered, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Still speechless, all she could do was send a desperate glance at Sandy, who looked just as terrified as Stan. Another desperate glance, at Panda this time, but he still refused to look at her.

Stan shook his head in disgust. "Sandy, Panda, Flora go tell the others what we've just been told." He said, not taking his disgusted gaze off of Kari.

"B-" Sandy started.

"_Now_!" he spat.

They ran inside, leaving a despaired Kari and disturbed Stan outside.

Silence.

More silence.

Then a loud sigh.

"Is she telling the truth?" he croaked.

Kari looked down at the ribbon she was still holding, and stuck into the backpack that Panda had built for her yesterday. It held her MP3, sunflower seeds, and now the ribbon. "_We will all burn from the liar's mouth,_" she whispered.

Stan stared at her for a moment, before Kari ran off, pigtail streaming beside her.

And a note fell from her backpack.

**Yes, a cliffie. I know I suck for not updating, but check other authors. Some of them update once a day, some once a week, month, year… so I'm pretty good at keeping up with updates. Am I the only one who notices that my chapters have been getting smaller and smaller? Oh well, this was a good chapter anyway. Also I realize in the song lyrics Learn changes to Burn. When I found the lyrics, I found it at the second site I went to. They were different… bleah…**

**R&R please.**

**PLEASE READ:::**

**There is a disgrace of an FFN-er, called super101. Formerly Sweetcakes101, who was banned. He/she has been stealing stories from Dude1094, claiming them as their own, and then, get this, writing a rant about how terrible of a writer he is! Please, report him/her, so she/he CAN BURN IN A F*CKING HOLE WITH WORMS AND MAGGOTS!  
Oops that was a little rude… oh well. Dude1094 writes Warriors fanfics, but it would be much appreciated if you helped us ban Super101. **

**Please R&R one again.**


	6. Happy Ending

Stan stared at it for a moment, unsure of what to do. He could call Kari back, but he was upset with her at the moment, so he wouldn't do that, he could always read it… that would be wrong, but it might be something important. Slowly, he reached down and grasped the small piece of light beige paper. Carefully, he unfolded it and read it.

Kari ran as fast as her feet could take her. She didn't know where she was going. She had nowhere to go. She couldn't go back to Vanessa's. She couldn't go back to the Clubhouse. Not now anyway. When it was dark, however, she would go back and get anything else of hers. Leftover sunflower seeds, the Chinese finger trap she had tricked Oxnard with, and the maracas Stan had given her.

"And then…" Flora continued her story, of how Kari had threatened her. Sandy and Panda had both stopped listening, and were sulking in the corner of the Clubhouse.

"She, like, wouldn't do it. I, like, know she wouldn't." Sandy murmured.

Panda nodded blankly.

Suddenly, Stan ran through the door of the Clubhouse. "Liar!" he screeched, flinging himself at Flora, malice in his eyes.

Flora shrieked and ducked away, then ran and hid behind Boss.

"Hey! Don't get me involved!" Boss said quickly, as Stan leapt at Flora again.

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" Stan kept screeching, as he tackled Flora, and hit her hard across the face.

"Stan, stop!" Sandy cried. Stan stopped, looking shocked at what he had done.

Flora was practically crying under him. "What a-are you d-doing this f-f-for?" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Stan leapt off her, and handed Sandy the note that Kari had dropped.

Sandy read it aloud,

_Dear Stan, _

_I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but it's important._

_Flora threatened me. She said if I didn't leave you alone, she'd hurt me._

_I don't know if you'll actually get this letter; because I'm afraid too give it to you. But if you do get it, it means I must've decided that its time you knew. Sorry for keeping this for so long… _

_Kari_

Shocked murmurs and gasps rose, and Flora sadness turned to fury.

She hissed, "You all believe _her_ over me? W-why? I'm trustworthy aren't I? You guys like me, right?"

A few 'no's' and shake's of heads answered that

Flora shook. "Then why am I here?"

"I don't know. Why?" Sandy hissed. She was obviously furious.

Flora glared at her, then looked at Stan hopefully. "You loved me, right?"

Stan looked like her was going to throw up. Then shook his head.

Flora looked heart-broken, and then ran out the Clubhouse door, saying a few last words over her shoulder. "You _will_ love me Stanny!"

_**That Night**_

Kari snuck into the first tunnel of the Clubhouse, making sure to be quiet. She opened the next door slowly, but of course, like all doors when you're trying to be quiet, it creaked.

There was a few muffled noises from inside as she stalked in. the light was already on, which was strange, considering Boss was always in bed by now, and always turned the lights out. She continued in, ignoring the weird things. She tiptoed over to where se kept her things. There was another creak, and she whipped around. Stan was in front of the door, shutting it slowly. He muttered something, glaring at the creaky door. He turned the lock.

"Umm… um… eep." Kari managed to stutter. Suddenly, more small heads popped up around her. It was the Ham Hams. "I-I'm just here for my things." She squeaked.

Sandy walked towards her, and Kari cringed. But to her unexpectedness, Sandy hugged her, and squealed, "Kari! We knew you'd come back for your things!"

Kari stared at her, stunned. "Why are you happy too see me?"

Stan snickered behind her, "I think this belongs to you." He said handing her the note.

Kari stared down at it. "My note." She blinked, "But how…?"

"Panda should've made the pockets a _little_ tighter." He smirked at Panda, who simply stuck his tongue out at him playfully.

"So then…" Kari started.

"Flora's gone. Got a good smack from Stan." Sandy finished. "She was kinda asking for it."

Kari grinned, depressing as her life had been before, it seemed that things were finally picking up for her.

_**One Month Later**_

Stan poked his head into the small hamster house. "You doing okay? Need food or water? Anything?" he asked.

Kari smiled, and shook her head, "I'm fine! Honestly, you come and check on me every five minutes it seems."

Kari had moved in with Stan, with Noel's permission of course. They shared the little hamster house that Kari was in now. Or, they _did_ that is. Three little babies were curled up at Kari's stomach. They were triplets, only one difference about them. The first, Cocoa, was brown with one big yellow tiger stripe down her back, and had a red ribbon on the left side of her head. The second one was Pippin** (That's the name of my dog)**, who looked like Cocoa except with no ribbon, and two stripes. The third was Tiki, who was the same looking, except with the ribbon on the right side of her head, and the ribbon was blue, like Bijou's, she had three stripes.

Nurse-Ham was still around, not with them, but Stan saw her at the Ham-Hospital once when he went to visit Sandy after she twisted her ankle doing gymnastics.

Stan looked at the little bundles of fur. "I miss going to the Clubhouse," he murmured.

"I told you, you could go. I'm fine." She repeated.

Stan shook his head. "No way! I'm staying here if it kills me. The next time I go to the Clubhouse will be with you and them. No matter what."

Kari grinned again, and opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a yawn.

"Go to sleep. I'll check in on you later, when you're awake again."

Kari grinned. Life was looking up.

**There you go The End! Don't worry though. There will most certainly be a sequel for poor Panda. He deserves something after-all. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as enjoyed writing it, cause it was loads of fun. I originally planned for Kari to be stuck up and snooty. Ha, that changed.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, **

**.lolcatsrule.**

**Macarov**

**GenieMaster**

**And mypi3**

**Special thanks to .lolcatsrule. Who has been with me through all of my fanfics.**

**The sequel should be out soon, please R&R**

**~ Cinderpaw11 ~**


End file.
